


Found A Target

by a_vian



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_vian/pseuds/a_vian
Summary: A/N: This takes place in K: Return of Kings episode 3. This occurs when Yata was already in Ashinaka High School, but let's just pretend that him meeting Fushimi and Sukuna never happened.





	Found A Target

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This takes place in K: Return of Kings episode 3. This occurs when Yata was already in Ashinaka High School, but let's just pretend that him meeting Fushimi and Sukuna never happened.

"This sucks." You reload your two hand guns. "I need 2, 271 Jungle Points so that I can be J-Rank . . ." You search around in the school premises. You mess your hair out of frustration. "Why did Sukuna and I get separated?! What if he finds the HOMRA member and the Scepter 4 guy before me?!"

You blindly walk around until you accidentally bump into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Y-yeah, i-it's fine . . ." the stranger says, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Well, I'd better -" you stop mid-sentence when you realize who you bumped into. "Ah! The HOMRA guy who's worth 3,000 JUNGLE Points! I can finally rank up!" You ready your guns, aim, and shoot, but you miss because he dodges to the right.

The HOMRA member cusses. "I thought those Green guys were supposed to wear helmets!"

You smirk. "Yeah, but not me today." You mentally thank Sukuna for allowing you to not wear the stupid helmet. You and him were pretty close, that's why he allowed you to do so. You continuously fire at the HOMRA guy, aiming at his head, hands, feet--everything! But you just keep missing.

_'What if I shoot his skateboard?'_ you wonder. You do so, and he falls off. The wheels of his skateboard gets detached.

He quickly stands up and curses again. "Hey! I liked that skateboard! You're gonna pay!" He charges at you and begins attacking using his bat.

You dodge by jumping backwards then to the sides. "Man. No wonder you're only worth 3,000 JUNGLE Points. You're weak!" You reload your guns while jumping at the same time. "I should've gone for the Blue one . . ."

"I'm not weak!" he yells at you. He continues attacking you with his baseball bat. "I'm the vanguard of HOMRA!"

You smirk. "Yeah, yeah."

You aim your gun again, aiming for his left hand. You shoot, but you miss again. You cuss.  _'Am I getting rusty these days? Oh wait. I think I shot some kind of envelope . . .'_

You rush towards him. He's about to punch you, his hand ablazed and all. But you duck to your lower right and grab the envelope.

You jump over him and shoot again, and this time you hit his sweater.  _'Well, close enough.'_

You run towards a nearby lamp post and sit down on the top. "Hmm . . . I wonder what's inside this pink envelope?" you say, making it loud enough for him to hear.

He looks at the envelope and gets flustered.

"Hey wait! Don't open that!" he yells at you.

You smirk. "Why not?" You make a small tear at the corner. "What is this? A confession letter?"

"N-no . . ." he says quietly. "But don't open that!"

You laugh. "Yeah right. After I open this, I'm gonna kill you and rank up to J-Rank!!!" you say excitedly.

"Hey don't -"

You open it. You reach for the content and you shriek once you saw what it was.

"I told you not to open it . . ."

You wave the panty in the air. "Why the heck do you have this?! Dude, this is not good."

"Nooo!!!" he yells again. "I was supposed to return it--"

You gasp. "You used this?! So you're gay, huh?"

"Nooo!!! She left it, that's why."

"Woah woah woah woah. Hold on there. Don't tell me that you--"

"NOOOO!!!" he screams at you, earning the attention of the students of Ashinaka High School. He swings his bat at the lamp post, making it break and collapse. Since you let your guard down, you fall as well, landing with a thud on the ground. He grabs the piece of underwear from your hand and puts it in his sweater's pocket. He looks at you with anger, aims at you with his bat, and hits you at the side.

You forgot to dodge, so you're now sent flying. You hit a wall and create a huge dent.

You curse.  _'Not good.'_ You bring out your PDA and see the green parrot flying around.

"Mission failed. Mission failed," it says. "You have lost all JUNGLE points. You will be stripped of all powers."

Your eyes widen as you see the hologram slump on your PDA and your JUNGLE points decreasing.

"Dammit," you hiss. "I was so close . . ." You give a sad smile no nobody in particular and toss your PDA, letting it fall and break on the ground. "Well, that's that. I guess I'm out."

The HOMRA member lowers his bat. "What just happened?"

"I'm out. Out of the clan." You stand up and walk up to him. "So you're no use to me anymore." You tap his shoulder and give a cheeky grin. "Well, it was nice fighting with you."

You watch him as a blush creeps up to his face. He looks away. "Y-yeah."

You laugh. "You're really shy, aren't you? For a guy who's too loud and curses a lot, I mean."

"What did you say?!" he yells at you.

You chuckle. "Nothing." You walk a few steps away. "What's your name?"

His blush grows darker. "Y-Yata . . ."

"All right, Yata-kun. My name's (Y/n)." You face him. "Let's meet up again sometime, okay?"

He nods.

"Bye!" You start running and yell, "Don't forget to return that thing, okay?"

He curses. "You!"

When he's already out of your sight, you go back to walking. you sigh. "Great. How do I explain this to Sukuna?" You stretch your arms then smile. "But never mind that. I think I need to find a new clan."

~~~ Extended Ending ~~~

"How about that, Anna?"

The little girl examines you using her red marble. "I think she'll be a good addition, Izumo."


End file.
